


The Cold Winds Of Indecision

by itsreallylizzy



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: I wrote this instead of doing math, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: John sits at home sometimes, looking at his phone and drinking some coffee, not exactly waiting for it to ring, but waiting to be able to call Danny and say hello.





	The Cold Winds Of Indecision

Sometimes John was tempted to call Danny. He’d pick up his phone and stare at the number Danny gave him, always seconds away from pressing call. He would stay like that for hours, staring and thinking.

He liked to imagine what it would be like, calling Danny and hearing his voice. He knew what he would say and he liked to imagine he knew what Danny would say too.

“Hey Danny,” John would say. “Heard of any jobs I could take?”

“Jobs?” Danny would reply, smirking, probably knowing the real reason John had called. “Sure, I’ve heard of a few, you wanna come over and discuss them?”

John would then agree and head over to where ever they had agreed to meet.

And there would be no discussions or mentions of jobs, at least not at first. Knowing Danny he would probably have some real suggestions later on. But it would mainly be just them, on an island of themselves, the outside world forgotten.

At least that’s what John imagined would happen. But like all the other nights John spent looking at his phone, he only imagined a life with Danny Ocean, never making any move toward it.


End file.
